everybody makes mistakes 2
by secret-story-queen
Summary: The whole gang is heading into the 7th month. they all are sharing a house and nothing can go wrong. until roxy shows up. sequal to everybody makes mistakes. At the moment, i'm waiting for more reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Well everyone, congrats you made it to the next story. This takes place in the 7****th**** moth of pregnancy, enjoy. It is kind of short just so you can get the feel of things.-Noelle**

Miley's pov

Wow I can't believe it, it's been 6 months already and it seems like nothing changed. Jake hasn't been the same ever since he was messing around with Lilly. I know the test made it clear that Oliver was Lilly's father I mean-

"Miley, Heh miley guess what? I felt a kick." Oh I forgot to tell Jake, Oliver, Lilly, and I all rented a little house together. We also made two rooms for the kids. It would be like were all one whole family. I just hate the fact that Lilly and I have to go through all the pain while the boys can just relax **(a/n: ain't that right girls, I just hate it uhhgg.)**

"Well it took long enough for you two to wake up." I said watching Jake and Oliver come downstairs in the pajamas, man Jake looked so hot.

"Not my fault that yall can wake up at10 o'clock." Jake said sleepily

"Just think about how much sleep you two will get once these cute little critters come out." I said sarcastically Lilly joined in.

"Ya, Miley and I both are going to have lots of rest, going to movies, salon, and while both of you are doing work"

"That's not fair!" Oliver said.

"Well think about it, life's not fair. Look how I have to live it, with yawl three." Lilly said intimidating me.

"What's wrong with us three?" Oliver said.

"Nothing sweetie." She said back in her normal voice. "I was just joking." I just spaced out because the next thing I knew, Jake was calling my name.

"Miley, what's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing why?" I asked innocently.

"Because you're quiet."

"Ya well it's just me." We were just having our own little side conversation listening to Lilly and Oliver bickering in the back, it just makes this day perfect. Nothing can go wrong.

"Heh everybody. Roxy's in the house." Why do I have to say if something can and cannot go wrong? Uhg why meeeeeee!!!!

**Well did you get a feel. Well I have to do a math project so you wont really get anything that quickly, I just wanted to put something up. You tell me what to do, I am fresh to death out of ideas. Hoped you loved.**


	2. not chap 2 yet

I know I haven't writen in a while, but I need to know if your reading this or not. So please review. So that i know what you do and don't like, and that people are reading this.


	3. the alarm

**Bad news, I tried out for basketball. I hate that sport so...so much; anyway I will be stuck at school everyday of the week so I wont be writing that much. Do you think I'm a good writer? Review and tell me.**

Miley's pov

"Roxy, what a surprise!" I said in the same shock when I found out I was pregnant. "What are you doing here?"

"You daddy told me that you ran off, so I'm here to keep an eye on you so nothing bad can happen." What else bad can happen, I'm already pregnant.

"What else can happen, were already pregnant." Lilly said for me. It is like she was reading my mind.

"Well it can be wore," she said in her southern dialect "you can get a miscarriage, or eaten by a bear-"

"What bears, we live in the middle of California there are no bears here."

"That, my child, is what you don't know." Then she whistled and in came a bear, standing on its hind legs it killed us all, licking slowly or blood and skin on our bones. Nah, I'm just kidding, but that would be cool though. There was a bear but it was fake, when it put up its arms I saw hair, and I recognized that hair anywhere.

"Jackson stop it!" I said holding my stomach. He took off the head and looked at me in an evil vicious smile.

"He he don't blame it, it was all Roxy's idea, and I get paid 50 bucks." He said.

"Not until you roar now roar for me." Roxy said in her dialect, and then she started chasing Jackson around as he screamed. I looked at Jake as I was about to speak, then I felt some pain in my stomach. Next thing I knew water was dripping down my leg.

"Um…Heh...Ya everyone, I think my water just broke." I said trying to get attention from everyone. Roxy rushed over to me and made sure it was accurate, and then she got out her keys "ok everyone we gotta baby to deliver." She said as she rushed me into the car but not that fast, pregnant people can only walk about 2 miles per hour. Once I was in the car and buckled up tightly, Roxy drove to the hospital, and fast.

We got in and Roxy gets me a wheel chair and wheels me into the nurse's care. I deeply breathe but don't feel anything. I don't feel pain or anything. The nurse gets me into a room and lays me on the bed, then she checks me out, and she seems disappointed.

"Um, Mrs. Stewart, what is the problem?" wasn't it obvious,

"Didn't my water brake?" I asked confused.

"No, your fine." She explains. I walk out of the room angry and stare at Roxy.

"See," she explains, I am here to help you I mean anything can happen. While I was chasing Jackson I poured water down your skirt. So I gave you a false alarm."

"Ok Roxy, you can stay. But Jackson has to leave."

"Aw." he said while walking out with his head down low out of the hospital.

"Yes!" Roxy replies and walks out cheerfully. We all trail behind her. We defiantly know that our fun will be limited. We all go home to find the house empty. I could have sworn we left Lilly and Oliver here. We all look around hoping to find something.

"Heh guys I found something." Jake said we all came in shock.

**Well that's it for today; my dad is looking at me weirdly. Anyway what do you want it to be?**

**Lilly in labor**

**Lilly dead**

**Lilly with another guy**

**Oliver with another guy**

**something else **

**If it is something else what. And no more cliffhangers I promise, I'm just stuck and need help.**


	4. the shock with oliver

Miley's pov

"Um, guys I think I found her." Jake said as we all rushed to her. She was behind the island holding her stomach while Oliver was helping her.

"Ok, push baby." He said I ran over and tried to help her while Roxy called an ambulance.

"Jake go get a towel." I said

"Ok" he answered, as he rushed upstairs for a towel. Finally Roxy got off the phone and came to help Lilly.

"When I was in the army," She said "we had to study to become a nurse. One of my crewmembers was pregnant and I had to birth that child with only water and a knife. Luckily that was enough to have, now scoot over." She finished while pushing Oliver over and taking care of Lilly.

**A/N: I HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT HOW LABOR IS SO I CAN'T ELABORATE MORE ON THAT ALL I KNOW IS THAT IT REALLY DOES HURT. AND EVENTUALLY A CHILD WILL COME OUT NOTE THAT IT IS FICTION SO I DON'T KNOW HOW ANYTHING GOES.**

Finally the nurses came in and got the baby out then they took Lilly for some testing.

Oliver, Jake, Roxy and I all came along in the car. We walked after Lilly and noticed that the nurses was carrying two children a boy and a girl. They took Lilly into the ER and we all waited in the waiting room.

We were waiting for hours; Oliver was the only one looking nervous. We all were worried and getting tired, finally some of us couldn't take it anymore we had to sleep it was 3 am for gods sake.

_The next day_

Miley pov

We all were home, Lilly was ok but the twin Alexander and Alexis are in the hospital since well, there pre mature. Yet they look so young and beautiful. Lilly knows that they will survive and they all can live together as a family. She just has that feeling that nothing bad can happen.

Lilly's pov

_I know something will go wrong. Every time our lives go good something bad will happen. Or maybe this time it will not. Maybe we can finally live peacefully Oliver my children and I, with miley Jake and there child. Maybe all of that bad luck has gone away. _

Well we all are sitting here on the couch watching The Grudge 2. I love this movie, and since I had the baby and it is in the hospital; then I get to pick the movie. **A/n: the grudge 2 is not exactly one of my favorites but it is a good movie I love it.**

We were at the part that girl with the black hair is in the hospital and the other girl jumped off the building; when there was a knock on the door. It was Rico, Miley let him in.

"Hey Rico" miley said, "What are you doing here?" Oliver shot up with a 'oh no' look in his eyes. He started getting nervous and started playing with his hair.

"Heyyy Ricco." He said emphasis on the hey Rico PART.

"Hey Oliver" Rico said in his little kids kind of voice.

"Ok, what's going on?" miley said annoyed.

"Um, everyone this is Rico as you know my boy friend. I'm gay."

**Wow shocking, review. And what do you want to happen?**


	5. REVIEW

_**Hey there this is noelle. Ya, I know that i haven't been writing in a while but there's a reson, i haven't gotten any review. Now I don't want to be like the pushy kind of people but I jsut want some reviews, even if it is 1 I don't mind but I want to make sure people are still reading my stories. so Review. **_


	6. luke

**Olive/Mitchell is a nice guy; I would never suspect him as gay ever. But I got a really good idea and I couldn't let it go. Thank you holly, best friend for ever and ever and a day. Love ya! Oh, and thanks for the review******

Lilly's pov

_I knew something bad would happen, I had to curse myself I just had to. Now I know things can't get any worse than this, or can it._

We all were silent; none of us made a move, just stared, a we were good at that too. Then Olive went to Rico picked him up and kissed him.

"I'm sorry Lilly, just when you became pregnant I was confused, I went to Rico's and he was there for me. I've been coming to him since, and he was always there for me, and then fell in love with him. You were just always yearning for these weird foods and I would have to get up at like 1am to go to every last store and find it. But I know that Rico would never do that to me, and he can never get pregnant."

"Oliver, listen to yourself," Miley answered for me. I was still in total shock. "Lilly is pregnant, she can't help it that she is craving for these weird things. I mean remember you are the one who got her pregnant. Without that then she wouldn't be craving." Oliver looked hurt. Miley saw it in his eyes but still went on.

"Look Oliver, I don't mean to hurt your feelings, but I just don't want one of my closest friends to loose her boy friend, none the less my other closest friend to become gay. I am not anti-homo, I am ok with any decision you make but I just don't like this one." At first Oliver didn't answer then he looked at Rico, who was staring at the floor.

"Ok then, I thinks I made my decision," Oliver and Rico went to the door together, "if my friends don't support my decisions then they're not my real friends" Oliver said in a gloomy voice, then left.

Miley went after him "Oliver wait," miley tried her best to go after him but he kept going. I went up to miley and put my hand on her shoulder, "don't worry, when he cools off we all can go and talk to him, including my kids."

5 hours has passed since Oliver's confession was made. We haven't gone back for him yet though; I actually think that I might be loosing interest in him.

We all were watching a movie, well Miley Jake and I. Roxy went somewhere, we told her to leave but she didn't go so we had to get Jakes bodyguard on her. I'm surprised it worked; now she's dead on our floor and seriously bloods everywhere. No I'm just kidding, she went with Jakes bodyguard, and turns out they had a lot in common. Who would have thought?

Now here I am sitting here alone with no one to cuddle with. "I'm going to go get some fresh air. I said getting up and walking out the door. I don't want to go to the place where kids steal girls' boy friends. So I head to the beach. It's a beautiful night, the sun is about to set, and the ocean is slamming into the hard rocks. I cant' think of anywhere else to be but here. You know I think I might just spend the night and-

"Lilly?" I turn around at the call of my name thinking it was Oliver but finding out it was Luke, my ex. "Luke? What are you dong here?"

"Well I came back from vacation a while ago, and I made a resolution to come to the beach and watch the sunset. How about you?"

"Well I just came here to clear my mind. A lot of things have happened ever since we broken up." He had a puzzled look on his face.

"What happened, what did I miss?"

"It's a long story." I say.

"Well," he takes a seat next to me a lies down so his eyes are parallel to the stars. "I have time." At first I stare at him then I tell him the whole story, form start to finish. "Wow that was a long story; I missed all of that when I was gone?" I nod my head not taking my eyes off of this one star. Then there was this awkward silence. The one when you have something to say but you don't want to then you lose it. I just hate those. "Well I went alone so I missed a lot of thing, my family, my parents, my dog…" he was about to say something else until he stopped himself.

"What?" I said "what else did you miss?" I tried to get out of him.

"I even missed you?" he said. That's a shock, if he missed me so much then why did he cheat on me?

"Oh and by the way, I know its stupid to ask but I'm just inquisitive, how did you know I was cheating on you?" ya he was right he shouldn't be asking this question, it was so stupid.

"Does it matter?"

"No, its just I was so sneaky about it and if we were going out for a while longer then I would have said goodbye to the other girl. Then it would have just been me and you."

"Well I couldn't take that chance, besides I have my ways." I never knew how much Luke liked me, maybe if I give him a second chance then he will be a good boy friend. "Well I missed you, to tell you the truth you came after that other girl, she just wouldn't let me go."

"Well I loved you, a lot but when I found out about the other person it broke my heart."

"Well it is just me and you know and I can't be any surer that if I got you pregnant then I wouldn't abandon you for another guy or girl. I'll be by you side no matter what, dead or alive I'll be there." Wow, that was beautiful, yet it seems fake. Maybe I should give him another chance. I turned to my side so I and he were face to face. Then before he could go on I put my finger to his lips. "Ok this time, I might give you one more chance, I'm still thinking about it. But if I even see a little stare with another girl then were through. Got it?" he nodded with a little glimpse of fear. "good." Then I gave him a kiss making this promise tight. Maybe just maybe Luke and I were ment to be together instead of Oliver and I. actually I think Luke was the perfect guy.

End of chapter

**See anything different? Yup no cliffhanger. So what do you think Lilly and Oliver or Luke and Lilly? You chose ill make. Review. **


	7. the fight

Sorry it took so long, couldn't find the time

**Sorry it took so long, couldn't find the time. Who know what I was doing. Anyway here is the story you've been waiting on. (for about months ********)**

**Miley's pov**

"So Jake and Luke are asleep huh?" I said coming downstairs noticing Lilly cooking breakfast.

"Yup" she replied without even looking up.

"I didn't know you could cook." I said. Now I know that is true I knew Lilly for years and cooking is one thing she was never good at. "I can't." she replied.

"Then why?" I didn't want and answer I walked up to her food which looked like eggs, but then again it also looked like non-melted sticks of butter. "So... What is it?"

She looked at me with a glare in her eyes. "Can't you tell its bacon?" I stare at it for a long time. I don't see it, but as a friend I didn't say anything either. I went to the couch sat down and turned on the TV. Lilly was really quiet, she didn't even scream or come over when 'America's best dance crew' **(a/n Kaba Modern got voted off, the show to me** **now it's over ****JabbaWockeeZ was not that good**. **)** was on, and I know she utterly love that show. "Lil, what's wrong?" I said turning on my oversized stomach but, not to much so I don't smash the baby.

"Nothing just tried." I can tell she was lying.

"Lilly M. Truscott, I knew you for years and tired never brought you down, no matter what."

"Well that was then," she said all gloomy "this is now."

"Lilly you sound like Tuesday from the Adams family! Something is up!"

"Miley but out! Ok? It's my life let me life the way I want to. Stop trying to help people ok?" her voice lowers down and a few tears swim down her cheek. "It's not working." I did the only thing I could do as a friend; hug her. She cried in my arm and I told her it was ok. "No matter what Lil I will be here for you. Don't be afraid to talk to me, we are buds; forever. Just because two new people came into your life does not mean that I will just let you let them hurt you. I'm here for you ok?" She nodded slowly. She raised her head, "but you wouldn't mind if I got pregnant again would you."

"As a friend I will be there for you, make sure that the father would not leave you like before." She pulled back, "what do you mean?" she looked bewildered.

"I mean that I will be there for you if or if not the father leaves."

"What are you saying that once I get pregnant the father will leave me and you will come to swipe me off my feet?"

"No I-"

"What would you do if I get pregnant again?"

"Help you"

"Oh and you think I need your help! Luke and I would do just fine with a baby AND JUST SO YOU CAN SEE I'LL CARRY HIS CHILD AND SHOW HOW RESPONSIBLE HE IS!" Lilly storms out of the house as mad as a bull getting punched in the eye.

**Lilly's pov **

GOD I cannot believe her, she would actually say such a thing. I get into my car and make my way to the best hotel in Malibu '_le love'_** (a/n not real), **I get a room, and call Luke. "Hey Luke what's up"

"The sun." he answers half asleep.

"Its 1:07 and you were still asleep?"

"yawn part of being a teenager is to sleep in on weekends."

"It's Wednesday, and it's summer."

"Oh well. So whattcha call me for?"

"Guess where I am?"

"'_le love'_?"

"How did you know?"

"I have caller ID on my cell, so… do you want me to come over?"

"As fast as you can." I said devilishly. He laughed then hung up.

Well that's over with. So now what? I guess I'll wait. I go outside to the hot air blowing against my face. In the corner of my eye I see Luke coming towards me. "Wow that was fast" I say her comes up and gives me a quick kiss. "Honey I will come as fast as I can just to see you, and the hotel is walking distance so I ran."

"Ooh, I like a sweaty man." I said kissing him back and not letting go. "C'mon I got the perfect room." I take him to the elevator which has 29 buttons, I press the 29th one. I look at the glass behind me and I can slowly see the elevation moving from the ground all the way to the top. "Here we can see the best view of the hotel." I look down and try not to get scared. The doors slowly open and I bring Luke to room 1408. "c'mon" I say taking him to the room, locking the door behind us, and bringing him to the bed. Just before I say something my phone rings. I look at the caller and see its Miley. I don't answer instead I completely ignore it. "Aren't you going to answer it?"

"No, it's miley-"

"Ergo your friend, why won't you answer the ringtone's obnoxious."

"we got in a fight."

"About?"

"Nothing"

"Tell me what you fought about"

"Me getting pregnant…With you today."

"So that's what this is about. You getting this nice room and all, you want me to impregnate you?" I didn't answer. This is a really awkward, what would I say in a situation like this. "Uh…I have to go sorry." I ran out the room as fast as I could. What was I thinking? I take out my phone and call miley "hi this is Miley; I'm not here at the moment but leave a message." Great, now what? I should call Jake; he would probably know where she is. "Hello?"

"Hey Jake it's me, Lilly, where's miley?"

"Well…uh… we're like here at the hospital 'cause she's…uh in labor."

"On my way."

"Ok by-"

_click_

Miley's pov

"Mile Lilly's on her way." Jake said calmly to me.

"Oh good- I think its coming." ARRGHGHG MOTHER F# # &#! GOD.

Jakes pov

Ow ow my hand my hand. Sweet I'm goin' to be a dad-ow.

"It's a boy" YES!

Miley's pov

Ya a son! Only if lilly were here to see this, I know Jake said something before I started screaming; but was it. "Am I late!" Jake and I look at Lilly standing in the door huffing like she was running. "Lilly I am so glad you're here."

"Sorry I can't be mad at you for along time,-probably PMS- so did you have her."

"He and yes"

"OMG he is so cute, what is his name?"

"We didn't name him yet

"Girl or guy I would love him no matter what, even if it was a girl." Jake said; ya right.

"Why don't yall name him Jakey a mixture of Jake and Miley?" Lilly said.

"I don't know."

"Either that or Jake Jr" Jake said.

"Jakey my one and only son I love you so much!" I looked at Lilly, who was starring at the ground. "You must really want to see your kids."

"Ya I don't know when they come back I haven't got a call yet."

"Don't worry I'm sure they will be fine, there's probably just finishing some test." I tried to cheer her up but it didn't work. Before I could say something else a nurse came in the room. "Sorry for noticing but are you Lilly Truscott." The nurse said pointing to Lilly.

"Um can we talk in private?"

"Sure" Lilly and the nurse walked out of the room.

Lilly's pov

"Well as you know your children are here at the hospital. Luckily we have finished all of the test that we needed, and they are ready to come home. Now we noticed that you are a teenage mother and it can be really hard to get money so the nurses out in this little fund just for you." She handed me and envelope, one for me one for miley. "We also got one for your friend." I could tell it was a check just by feeling it. Before I could thank here she bring out my kids and a double stroller and gave it to me. "This is also for you." I am so happy that I don't know.

"Thank you so very much."

"No problem. Make sure you give them a lot of care."

"Thank you so much again." I gave her a hug and walked off with my kids. I gave miley a text telling her I will meet her at home with a surprise. **(Does this sound right, it seems gay to me, anyway) **

I got outside and looked around for my car. I see a blur but I just think it's my eyes so I ignore it. As I get closer the blur gets bigger, then I notice it's a guy. "Um excuse my but this is my car."

"Oh what cute little babies, can I hold them?" he says in a deep crackly, yet familiar voice.

"Um can I please get to my car?"

"Can I at least hold _my_ kids?"

"Sir please can I get through- _your_ kids?"

"Surprise, Lilly it's me Oliver."

"What are you doing here?!"

"Look I'm sorry. I heard from Jake that miley was in labor, and I came to support a friend. Then I saw your car, and I got afraid. I had second thoughts and…Lilly I am so sorry, I was so confused; it would mean a lot if you take me back. I want us to be a family. You, me, and the twins." I know I want to take him out but I'm with Luke. "I'm sorry Oliver, I'm with another guy. You should have never left me. I loved you and you just got up and left. This broke my heart. Now can you let me through?" he moved out my way and walked toward the hospital. I tried to hold back my tears while I put my kids in the car.

_At home_

"Lilly where were you? I called miley and she said you just left." Luke asked.

I came in with two little kids in my hand and Luke's eyes widened. "Miley went into labor and I just had to go, I mean she is my best friend. In the meantime my kids were done with their testing and ready to be picked up." He went up to Alex and picked him up. "Uh, be careful." I said "no offence but I have no idea how experienced you are with kids."

"Don't worry I have a little sister. I have lots of experience. Maybe I can teach you a little thing." He said laughing.

"Well actually you can start by teaching me how to get them ready for nap." I said

"Easy." He said and led me to their room. He was carrying Alexander and I was carrying Alexis. We brought them into their room and set them down. Them he tucked both in and I kissed their cheeks.

**I'm bored and tired. I'll just post what I have since there was a long break. There is **_**A LOT**_** to come so just hold in there.**


	8. it's slowly coming backi love you

**Well I'm back I don't know where I went but I'm back. Hopefully for good. Life was just turning on me you know and I just had to start writing again. And you thought I would leave all of you with nothing to look for. WOW IT'S BEEN A YEAR. Man so I guess I'll make this extra long as a holiday gift. I had to refresh my memory ok I got it. How's school going? Love to hear review.**

Lilly's pov

I can't get the feeling that as I lay next to Luke Oliver is still here. Like next to me I mean. Both are very unique, I need Oliver's love and Luke's care. I push my head softly into Luke's chest and he lets of a soft smooth sigh.

"Luke it's hard for me to say but I have something I need to tell you."

"Ok what is it?" he lets go of me and sit's up straight paying full attention like Oliver never did.

"When I got the kids back I went to my car and Oliver wanted to come back into my life."

"What" he shot up from his seat "I told him to leave you alone years ago. He didn't listen the first time. Want me to get him?" I run the sentence along through me brain a few times thinking of what's wrong with it.

"Wait what do you mean?" I demanded an answer immediately. He led on his knee and stared deep into my eyes were my thoughts actually vanished.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do you came for me when I was down in life and everything screwed up."  
"Well I love you to no matter. I've always loved you but I can tell the way you and Oliver acted around each other that you had feelings for him. So I told him to leave you alone a few months before you got pregnant. Of course the pregnancy ruined my plans so I had to find another way to win your love. Well most boys my age like to dare each other and if we don't accept then were wimps **(a/n tell me about it)**. So I did the ultimate dare which was he has to be homosexual for a few week and go with it completely. Lucky for me he did."

"YOU DID WHAT. WHY?!"

"Because I love you." I turn away from the eyes that took me in before. And cross my arms. I walk about afoot away from him.

"leave." I say with no tone and just hate.

"What?" his voice sound desperate and puzzled.

"You heard me leave. If you really loved me you would have let me been happy with the guy I actually love. Go or else I'm calling the cops." I don't see his expression, I can't. All I can do is imagine the footsteps walking off and the door closed tight behind it. I jump on the couch where Luke sad and run my face into the rough itchy cushion that held someone I once loved. I cry at the thought that I may never get any of them back. Just to make sure I take out my cell phone and dial a number, any number, the first one to come to my head.

"Hello Oliver speaking"

"Hey Ollie it's me Lilly can you come over?"

**This next POINT OF VIEW will be hard for me since I'm listening to a sad song courtesy of my sister and my boyfriend and I are on a break so bear with me if it gets romantic and just disappears.**

Jake's point of view** (sniff his name)**

"Miley I am so proud of you"

"Why?"

"Because you just did that and you still kept your cool"

"I love you Jake"

"I love to too" I daze into her dark brown eyes and dream of a happy family in the future. "So when we get home what do you plan on doing." I ask leaning in my chair a few tiles back from her hospital bed **(is Miley still in the hospital did she have labor yet? I forgot oh well just bare with me). **

"Well" she says sitting up in her bed "I thought we should hire a baby sitter or get Lilly to watch him while we go out and buy some things he would need."

"Sounds good to me." I walk over to her and kiss her gently on the cheek and I take a seat back in my chair.

**Ok sorry I lied. I have major writers block so I guess this will just be an introduction to what will some up. Have any ides review. Also how's school going? Love to hear review.**


End file.
